


100 Ways to Say I Love You (Hophie Edition)

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, Trying not to AU here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: A small bunch of drabbles all with a way to say I love you.





	1. "It reminded me of you."

Her fingers are slim as they straighten his collar, she looks almost content like this reaching up to push a bit of his hair back out of his face. 

 

But Sophie’s hand lingers for a maybe a second too long and her eyes flicker elsewhere, she’s beautiful like this. So Hort can’t help but let her preen him for the end of year party that’s already echoing in Evil Hall. 

 

“A tie!” She suddenly bursts out, taking a quick step back in her glass heels he thinks there’s a touch more pink on her cheeks now, but that would be impossible “I found this in a Camelot boutique last time I was there…” Sophie is talking as she digs into a drawer of her desk. 

 

Hort turns to face her properly again as he watches a victorious look spread across her cheeks, “Oh?” 

 

She removes her hand a bow tie in her fingertips, “It reminded me of you.” Her shrug was simple, as she stood back in front of him reaching around his neck to tie it for him because he couldn’t. 

 

Her smile is small when she finishes with a clap, “There. It suits you.” 

 

He turns to face the mirror and sees a distinctly Frog themed bow tie around his neck. 

 

“Let’s go.” He states smiling widely. 


	2. "You Can Have Half..."

There were few things that tempted Sophie back into the memories of her brief time as Filip but none were more treacherous than bacon. 

 

She could smell it from her spot on the teacher’s table for breakfast, she’d allowed it in the school because Tedros had warned her of the riots that would undoubtedly happen if she didn’t, but now she was sorely regretting it as she poked at her oatmeal and her stomach grumbled. 

 

She was not eyeing the plates of bacon and eggs being handed around with desire, she simply wasn’t. Much less the ones wrapped in rolls that she could just see the grease shining off of. 

 

Because Sophie didn’t do greasy foods, no way no how. It would ruin her complexion, but surely a single piece wouldn’t hurt- 

 

“You can have half.” Hort spoke next to her from his seat and she pretended not to jump, she opened her mouth to protest as he grabbed a smaller plate and started putting the smaller pieces of bacon from his own on it, “Don’t, you’ve been eyeing it for the last half hour just eat and do some extra squats or a jog later.” 

 

Her heart fluttered, “Thank you, Hort.” She spoke earnestly and accepted the plate with a grace and ease. 

 

The dining hall seemed to fall silent at the sight of Dean Sophie eating bacon. 


	3. "I want you to be happy!"

“Soooooo…” Sophie slid into the chair next to his in the library at Camelot with ease, like she’d done it a thousand times, “You and Nicola?” Her lips tilted up into the smile she got when she felt like gossiping, she’d get this look a lot a few months ago when rumours started flying around the school.

 

He rolled his eyes, turning to face her “Me and Nicola, what about it?” 

 

Her blonde hair was pulled back out of her face, her eyes filled with a light that hadn’t been there before. He knew where it had come from, Rhian. 

 

“Well, I want all the details about your date with her of course!” She pushed, leaning her arm on the back of the couch, “That tent did leave little to the imagination after all.” 

 

His cheeks colour and he smothers his face in his hands, “Shut up.” He’s never said that to her before and he peeks through his fingers to watch the surprise echo on her face before she starts laughing, “What?” 

 

“Oh come on Hort, I want you to be happy.” Her smile almost looks a little sad for a moment, a cloud on the light in her eyes, “Like I am…” She trails off, “You deserve it.” Sophie’s voice is quiet as she speaks the words, “I want you to be happy.” 

 

It’s funny because in that moment he knows without a doubt that she means it. 

 

“Well…” He begins sitting up a little bit straighter, “I think Nicola might be too smart for me…” 

 

“Oh, she definitely is,” Sophie says without missing a beat or the cheery tone from her voice.

 

“Okay, that’s just rude. Surely you didn’t say anything like that to Tedros-” He stops as he realises what he’s said, “No wait, you definitely have.” 

 

“Too right, Aggie is too smart for him.” 

 


	4. "It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyway."

She’s grown to prefer the school at night, the silence of just her footsteps echoing throughout the hallways and passages.

 

She preferred it because it was just her alone, no one else. No one who could… Who could get hurt because of her, which she’d never ever admit out loud but.

 

Even Sophie got nightmares about the things that had happened during her time as a student, though she refused to cry over the terrors that echoed throughout her head, refused to cry over the fact that sometimes she could still feel _Rafal_ on her, a brush of cold across her otherwise warm skin.

 

And so Sophie took to walking around the school at odd times in the morning, despite the fact that it wreaked havoc on her beauty sleep to the point that she worried not even a cucumber and lemon juice face mask could sort her out, or a Rosewater and milk one….

 

Sighing she turns to go down another hallway when she stops, seeing a light on in the history classroom.

 

Her slippers make no sound as she creeps up to the door and peers in properly, “Hort?”

 

He starts, his hair a flopping mess, the drawstrings on his teaching uniform lose, his eyes tired but undoubtedly still awake, “S...Sophie?” He yawns, moving the candle as she tiptoes further inside, “What are you doing up?”

 

“I could ask the same to you.” She speaks plainly, looking over his desk quietly, “Grading papers?”

 

Hort nods once, leaning back in his chair as he stretches slightly, “Yeah, I kind of left them to the last minute…”

 

“Want some help?” It leaves her lips, they're her words but… Oh, fuck it, anything to keep the nightmares away.

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

Sophie sits on the corner of the desk and picks up one of the ungraded papers, looking up at him carefully, “It’s ok, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

 

He looks at her weirdly, before holding out a quill and a pot of red ink, “Ok.”


	5. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

An improtute wedding in the middle of one of the coldest places in the Endless woods wasn’t something Sophie expected if she were honest, well. When it came to Agatha she should really learn to expect everything that could go wrong would.

 

For instance her friend didn’t even bother with a nice dress, wearing tattered leathers and armour whilst holding Tedros’s hands and he beamed like he didn’t have a death sentence on his head as he said his vows. 

 

These were the moments that Sophie knew more than anything that she hadn’t ever really loved him, not like that anyway, she didn’t want that fairy tale romance in the end.

 

She wanted herself, that was something she needed, she knew that now… 

 

But, she didn’t want to be lonely, she didn’t want to be alone. 

 

She excuses herself from the cave that they held the ceremony in, not caring that it’s cold outside when something drapes itself over her shoulders and she stops in her tracks. 

 

“Take my jacket.” Hort states as he walks away from her, “It’s cold outside.” 

 

It’s warm and smells a little musky, oddly she can’t find it in herself to mind as she walks further outside, blinking back something as she looks up into the blanket of grey clouds in Avalon, willing it to throw snow down upon her. 

 

To throw it down and cool her swiftly beating heart as she snuggles down into the warmth of Hort’s heavy leather jacket, as that simple action makes her heart beat ever faster. 

 

He was right too, it was cold outside. 


End file.
